The invention relates to a method for operating a sensor system comprising at least one sensor unit.
The invention further relates to a sensor system.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a measurement signal of a sensor system.
Sensor systems, such as inductive distance sensors, magnetostrictive displacement sensors and displacement sensors with magnetically encoded scale body, are described in the book “Lineare Weg- and Abstandssensoren” (Linear Displacement and Distance Sensors) by T. Burkhardt, A. Feinäugle, S. Fericean and A. Forkl, Verlag Moderne Industrie, Munich 2004.
DE 101 64 121 A1 discloses a magnetostrictive displacement measurement method for determining a position of a magnet, in which the magnet is movable along a waveguide, in which an excitation impulse is generated and is conducted through the waveguide to the magnet, in which a torsion wave is generated in the waveguide when the excitation impulse reaches the magnet, in which a reply impulse is generated depending on the torsion wave, and in which the position of the magnet is determined depending on the excitation impulse and the reply impulse. A multiplicity of positions and of excitation impulse correction values are associated with each other, and the duration of the next excitation impulse is changed depending on the position of the magnet determined and the associated excitation impulse correction value from the table.
DE 10 2004 025 388 A1 discloses a method for determining the position and/or one or more movement quantities of an object, in which position data and/or first movement data for a first movement quantity of the object are determined by time-discrete measurements and in which second movement data for a second movement quantity of the object are determined by time-continuous measurements, wherein the second movement quantity is in a differential relation with respect to the position and/or the first movement quantity.
DE 31 31 455 A1 discloses a magnetostrictive displacement measuring device comprising an impulse generator for generating electric impulses. There is provided a source for generating sound impulses which serve as reference impulses, said source being stationary with respect to a sound transducer and cooperating with a magnetostrictive element.
DE 10 2006 051 032 A1 discloses a system for determining the anchoring state of implanted endoprostheses, wherein the endoprosthesis has arranged thereon a sensor suited to vibration measurement and a transponder unit for wireless transmission of vibration measurement signals and for inductive transmission of electrical energy.
A magnetostrictive sensor and a control apparatus for controlling a variable of a device are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,600,962 B1.
DE 101 13 716 C2 discloses a communication interface for a distance measuring device, said communication interface being capable of being coupled between the distance measuring device and a control device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,867,581 B1 discloses a sensor device comprising a sensor element for generating an output signal in response to the measurement of a physical quantity.
DE 20 2008 014 347 U1 discloses a displacement measuring apparatus, comprising a measuring probe, a housing, a first board, a second board and a third board, said boards being arranged in the housing and being circuit carriers, wherein the second board and the third board are in each case oriented transversely to the first board, wherein the second board and the third board are connected together by means of a first connector device and wherein the combination of second board and third board is connected to the first board by way of a second connector device.
DE 10 2008 009 250 B4 discloses a distance sensor apparatus in which distance determination relies on a propagation time measurement of signals, said apparatus comprising a transmitter device, a receiver device providing receive signals, an amplifier device for receive signals, a control device operatively connected for signal communication with the amplifier device and controlling the latter by control signals in order to control the amplitude of amplified receive signals. A control signal evaluation device is provided which is operatively coupled for signal communication with the control device and which is provided with control signals for evaluation. The control circuit comprises a terminal via which control signals can be coupled out and can be provided to the control signal evaluation device.
DE 10 2004 025 387 A1 discloses a magnetostrictive displacement transducer for detecting the displacement of a position marker, said magnetostrictive displacement transducer comprising a measuring probe device having a measuring probe extending in a longitudinal direction, the position marker coupling to the measuring probe in a non-contact manner. An integrated acceleration sensor is provided for determining the acceleration of the position marker.
DE 10 2010 039 055 A1 discloses a displacement measuring apparatus, comprising at least a first measuring path and a second measuring path, each of these having an extension in a longitudinal direction and being oriented parallel to one another in at least a measuring range. Furthermore, at least one position marker is provided which couples to the measuring paths in a non-contact manner and a measuring path holder is provided which extends in the measuring range and has recesses, each recess having a measuring path arranged therein.
EP 1 164 358 A1 discloses an inductive measuring device for position detection, consisting of a coil structure and a scale body with at least one scale of variable reluctance or conductivity. The coil structure is of multilayer design comprising a combination of coils having contours in the form of quasi-closed windings.
A method for serial data transmission between a position measuring system and a processing unit is known from EP 1 168 120 A2.
A description of essential aspects of the PROFIBUS technology is provided in “PROFIBUS Technology and Application” System Description, August 2002-version.
A description of a format and a modulation method for a digital code recorded on a longitudinal track is provided in the document entitled “EBU Time-And-Control Code for TELEVISION TAPE RECORDINGS”, Tech 3097-E, 3rd edition, April 1982, said digital code being used for purposes of timing and control on television tape machines and associated audio tape machines.
A description of the Open Source BiSS Interface is provided in the article entitled “BiSS-Interface als adaptierter Interbus” SPS-Magazin, HMI-Special issue, 2011, pp. 113-115.
A description of the SMPTE time code is provided in the document entitled “SMPTE Made Simple”, TimeLine Vista, Inc., 1996.